


The Boy Who Dreamed

by Sanctioned_Chaos



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Ah oh well, And Tooth Fairy Hoseok, Anyway if this characterization doesnt make sense to you, BECAUSE LOOK AT THAT WIDE SMILE AND PERFECT TEETH, BUT IT DONT WORK FOR THIS STORY SO NO NOT TODAY, Bc this is Bangtan after all, Be prepared for the characters to be different from how you know them, Because i read up on that universe, Bunnymund Yoongi, Considered applying it to bangtan, Gayness obviously, I feel like i jave to say that just in case yall dont see the categories, I promise it will in the story, Jack Frost Jimin, M/M, Man in the Moon Seokjin, Not kidding tho this is gonna be fun, Pitch Jungkook, Rise of the Guardians but like UA- Universe alternates, Sandman Taehyung, Santa Namjoon, So many tags omo, Spoilers but, Thank my little cousins for giving me this idea bc id seen the movie before but i hadnt even, Who they dont know about but researching it, and IMM HELLA IN LOVE, platonic vmin, probably, the ideas that popped up mah dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctioned_Chaos/pseuds/Sanctioned_Chaos
Summary: Rise of the Guardians Bangtan Style, aka same characters and similar plot but lol no bish they're different at the same time bc this is BANGTAN.~on hiatus~





	The Boy Who Dreamed

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the summation, I'm a Tae stan so if you don't like that best exit now fam. Honestly I semi-have a plan for this semi-don't so if it seems confusing it's probably confusing to me too, I'm not gonna lie to you and say I know exactly what I'm doing. Also, fair warning, if you know me and have read my works before then you know I don't update in stable time intervals so I'm apologizing for that a head of time(don't worry I hate myself too). Anyway, lemme just disclaim this here by saying nothing belongs to me, the character basis belongs to DreamWorks and DreamWorks alone and frankly I'm more than fine with that, they cool. I derive no monetary profit from this it's all just here for the pleasure, or displeasure, of the reader. Fair warning, this is self-betaed and I did try to catch every mistake but chalk it up to human error and not negligence if you find one. Now, (hopefully) enjoy.

Kim Taehyung has seen himself on the precipice of a cliff, felt the wind roar against his ears as he stares out at the open ocean, all that possibility has stared at him in the face and lured him in like a warm home in the middle of a raging blizzard. As an insomniac, being a person incapable of sleeping, he knows the temptation of a dream like he knows nothing else. There is peace in being able to lie down on a bed at the end of the day, closing your eyes, and losing yourself to the images that dance against the inside of your eyelids. Taehyung hasn't dreamt in over a decade.

~Seokjin thinks perhaps, this boy has suffered long enough.~

A night arrives however, the night of his seventeenth birthday, where Taehyung feels a call to slumber. It is a call that has never before come since the day he lost his parents to the fire that decimated his village. They called him lucky that night, lucky because he was staying with his grandmother, waiting for his father and mother to take him home after a long day of labor in the fields. They never came and yet he is called lucky.

His grandmother slumbers in the room across from his own but he is not there. No, Taehyung waits in the cold, seated on a mossy stump just outside their small but cozy home. He stays there until midnight whereupon he congratulates himself quietly. His grandmother will no doubt have a celebration sorted for when the day comes but now, in the stillness, Taehyung whispers a congratulation to himself in place of his parents. Seventeen years, ten of them without ample sleep, but seventeen years in all was how long he had lived. It was a number to be proud of despite it all.

~The Man in the Moon, rather, Seokjin, gazes down at the young adolescent with something akin to fondness. He has watched this child for more than half of it's life and he thinks yes, here is a being worthy of the first gift. The celestial body breathes silently into the night and the wind carries his whispers to the very soul of the longing child enraptured by the night sky before him.~

Taehyung, being in the ideal position to notice what occurs around him in the silence of such early hours, feels an almost caress in the way the next breeze lifts gently at his brunette locks. He hasn't the faintest inkling as to what may have occurred but he feels the deep exhaustion in his bones more severely than before. He is nearly-painfully attuned to Nature in this moment and it feels to him as if a refreshing balm to the tiredness that has resided in his core for far too long.

He does not recall precisely the moment his eyes had began to drift closed but Taehyung welcomes the feeling of finally being able to sleep. He does take a moment to smile a tranquil smile at the beguiling moon above, a sight that he had always seen as a symbol of what he could not have. Peace.

~Seokjin is certain he has chosen wisely.~

~~~~~

He wakes up half-covered in sand. It scratches at every part of him, uncomfortable and irritating. The sensation is like a thousand bee stings. He recognizes it but does not understand. Sleep had come, welcomed him into it's arms like a lover, and then gone. Banished, almost. Taehyung doesn't want this. He doesn't like it. With the exhaustion had come sleep and with sleep had come dreams, with dreams- peace. He wanted that back. The moon above beckons him suspiciously. It is wide and bright, almost blinding, and more than enough to illuminate the world around him. A great mass of sand lies before him, incalculable amounts of the fine grain shifting and changing, carried off from one mound to be brought over to the next.

The movement does not end.

There is something unsettling about this sight, something about it makes Taehyung want to close his eyes and force sleep and dreams and peace on himself- but then the moon is there. Bigger and brighter from behind his eyelids and it pulses at him, a near-pain that pulls closed eyes open. He wants to cry. The slight breeze that was there before is rougher now, unkind. The sand moves around him, swallowing his feet and scrapping against his sides, callous. The rough particles enter his eyes and this time he really does cry. The sand does not stop. It pushes farther and farther reaching for his very core until it arrives there and hollows him out, makes a home for itself in the shell of Kim Taehyung.

It hurts. It hurts like nothing else and Taehyung screams. He screams and screams even as more sand forces its way down his throat, scratching mercilessly at the tender lining. Pain runs up along his front and back, up, down, over and sideways. He screams until his lungs are full and instead of sound, a glob of sand escapes, only to be replaced by more. He lacks oxygen and his vision swirls to black once again but Taehyung does not feel at peace. Again, his last sight is the wide, wide moon, watching silently, indifferent to his pain.

~~~~

The world is different again. Instead of that endless wasteland of unforgiving sand, Taehyung stands at the edge of a shore, cool waves licking at his exposed feet. It is soft here. The breeze remains gentle even after what seems like an eternity has passed. The waves are refreshing, a calming sensation cleansing the pain he'd felt either an eternity or one minute ago. Those dunes and their cruelty are not forgotten, could never be forgotten, but they are as if distant memory, both vivid and hazy. If he closes his eyes he might remember them more clearly but he lacks the desire or energy to do so.

In this place, on the edge of the shore, it is easy to lose oneself. Here it is easy to find peace. And yet here, again, the moon shines overhead. It is large as ever, reflecting over the water in rough yet gentle beams. It's mirror is disturbed, never settling, something this landscape shares with the endless sands that came before it.

Taehyung allows his toes to clench against the wet surface beneath them. Sand of course, but different from the likes of before. This is the kind of sand he wouldn't mind sinking into, being swallowed by. It is soft, malleable, but somehow retains its slight courseness, a gentle reminder. The waves reshape the changed surface when they come again and the sand returns itself to the smoothness it held before he'd buried his toes into it.

This time, eternity gives way to the darkness much faster than before. It is neither rough or painful, merely discombobulating. The soothing sight in front of him bleeds away to black in the span of two heartbeats. Somehow, it still does not feel like peace.

~~~~

The third time he awakens, it is to the soft sound of crickets chirping around a shining, silvery indent in the ground where he lays splayed in the center. 'Moonglass', his brain supplies him. He doesn't understand where the knowledge comes from but with it arrives another realization.

He will never again know the sensation of sleep but his soul feels somehow at peace despite that knowledge. He avoids thinking too much on the subject, there will be time later, but finally, finally he's found solace.

Nature audibly hums around him and Taehyung feels like a part of something he has never known existed. The Earth shakes in small, indiscernable tremors, welcoming the first of his kind. Kim Taehyung, Guardian of Childhood and Lord High Protector of Sleep and Dreams, chosen so forth by the Man in Moon the Tsar Lunar.

**Author's Note:**

> Well wasn't that a hot mess kiddos. I don't have much to say except, maybe drop a comment or two(or several, preferably wordy, nice words mind you) because I'm actually a narcissist and like to hear praise about myself. .... Jk, I want your comments because even if only in small increments, they encourage me to update. I'm hoping my fam, @daddysinsbish on Twitter can keep me on track but who knows, none of us are good with deadlines apparently. I have a Twitter but you can find it after you follow our group one, it's lit and keeps you updated with our gc craziness on Line.(Yes I did just pull a 'Youtuber' only I didn't directly use the word subscribe)


End file.
